


Dropping into the Spider-Verse

by DesertVixen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marvel Spider-Man (Tom Holland) meets Miles Morales
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Dropping into the Spider-Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



_You know the story, but we can run through it one last time._

_My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last few years, I’ve been the one and only friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I’m pretty sure you know the rest._

_Saved Queens, fought the Vulture, fought with the Avengers. Tony Stark – Iron Man – made me an awesome suit, gave me some awesome tech._

_Now he’s gone, and my neighborhood has gotten a lot bigger._

_But I never imagined this…_

*** 

Peter was familiar with the multiverse concept and alternate universes, but when Peter thought about other realities with Spider-Man, it was always still him – Peter Parker. Maybe there was a reality where Flash wasn’t an idiot, or one where Peter Parker was actually a cool guy, but the Spider-Man in that reality was still him.

He never thought about the idea that there might be other Spider-People. He was, after all, the one and only Spider-Man. However, he’d been relooking some of Tony Stark’s research into time travel and something…unexpected had happened. Now here he was wherever he was, facing a black teenager in a Spider-Man suit. Just a very different one, with a graffiti red spider on a black background.

***

Miles supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised to have another Spider-Man suddenly appear in Aunt May’s shed. Miles had been spending more time there lately, checking out the gear Peter Parker – his reality’s original Spider-Man – had left behind. Miles wasn’t into tech but it seemed a shame for it all to just sit there. Of course, he had to put his own stamp on it, but if he was going to wear the mask, it made no sense to not use all his resources. He was starting to be comfortable with being Spider-Man, after a whole year of saving the neighborhood and ducking his father.

It wasn’t like the glitches from the collider, but more of a flash, and then a Spider-Man almost landed right on top of him. Miles watched as the other Spider-Man stood, and then their mask simply…dissolved, leaving him face to face with a surprised young man who reminded him a little of Peter B. Parker. His suit was like none that Miles had ever seen. It was like a suit of armor.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“Queens,” Miles said. “Where are you from?”

“Queens,” Peter replied. “Just not this Queens, apparently.”

“How did you get here?”

Peter wondered where he should start. EDITH had warned him that some of the unfinished projects were dangerous, but he had been intrigued. He’d also expected the danger to be more like explosions, and less like multi-verse travel. “I don’t suppose you know Iron Man?”

Miles’ eyes widened. “How would I know Iron Man? He’s like, a major superhero. I’m just –“

“Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” Peter finished with a grin, and stuck out his hand. “Peter Parker.”

“Miles Morales.”

He wasn’t sure how he was going to get back to his reality, Peter thought, but at least he’d made a friend. Maybe this reality’s Tony Stark would be helpful. He also noticed that Miles seemed awfully casual about his appearance. “Do you have a lot of Spider-Men just dropping in?”

Miles laughed. “Not just Spider-Man. It happens from time to time, though.”

He wondered if maybe one of the others would drop in. Miles hoped not – he wanted to have time to get to know this Peter Parker.

It might be the beginning of a new spidery friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I loved your prompts and enjoyed playing around with them. I decided to leave blonde Peter Parker as a resident of Queens, since they don't seem to specify in the movie.
> 
> Story is set one year after Into the Spider-Verse, and ignores the mid-credit scene in Far From Home, but is otherwise canon compliant.


End file.
